Luffy's Thunder
by Never-Ending-Donkey
Summary: What if Hancock joined the crew and entered the New World with them? One-sided LuffyxHancock. Non-canon. Incoherent fluff. Reviews greatly appreciated.


So here's my forst One Piece fiction. It's just a what-if scenario that I couldn't get out of my head. I hope it's decent.

If the Grand Line was the Pirates' Graveyard, the New World was easily their loony bin. Most rookies that did manage to venture in would return with their minds gone and their souls broken, if they were lucky. So it was no surprise that the handful of young crews that had recently entered the most exotic place on the Blue Sea were already insane… especially the Straw Hat pirates.

Boa Hancock was frantic. She'd been searching through miles of evergreen forest ever since those bothersome mole men split up the exploration party. But she wasn't the least bit concerned for that boorish swordsman, that irritating chef, or the so-called Demon Child (not that the epithet still fit). No, she had to find that man. Her captain. Her nakama. Her husband. Hancock would make those— those CREATURES pay if they'd taken him. Just the thought of Luffy in their hands (claws?) enraged the Snake Princess. She hadn't played the damsel in distress all the way to the New World just to lose the man she loved!

After a solid hour of tearing through the forest screaming her loved one's name and kicking anything and anyone in her way, Hancock heard a familiar shout. It echoed throughout the entire island, gradually getting louder.

"Luffy!" gasped Hancock. She didn't have time to think as she raced toward the spot where her precious one fell. The rubber man lay sprawled out in a clearing, his body telling an ill-fated battle story. He seemed almost graceful in his prone position with his vest hanging open, so handsome, so vulnerable, so— Hancock struck her forehead, scolding herself for getting distracted.

As she rushed to Luffy's side, Hancock noticed the cuts, no, slashes along his wiry frame; he must have been taken by surprise. She knelt and took his head in her lap, her hands trembling as she tried to shake him awake.

"L-Luffy, are you alright?" she whimpered, worry and rage circling inside her, "I'm so sorry… I c-couldn't help you…"

But just as she was breaking down, her kingly simpleton spoke up in a weary tone: "Oi, Hanmock, you're okay!"

Most of the Straw Hats were used to Luffy's selflessness. Not Hancock. If the younger man so much as grinned at her, she always reacted as if she'd seen his gleaming pearly whites for the first time.

After regaining her composure, Hancock began her rapid-fire questions: who, where, why, how, etcetera, but mostly who. He just gazed back up at her with those two chocolaty balls in his head, looking just as confused as ever. As she stared into those eyes, Hancock subconsciously reached for a foreign object that had landed next to Luffy's head.

"Y-yosh, I've gotta get back up there," he muttered, trying to sit up, only for Hancock to pin him down.

"NO!" she shouted, "You have been grievously wounded, my love, and I am at fault. Wait here, I shall avenge your defeat!"

"He didn't beat me," the captain stated plainly.

"What?" Hancock whispered.

"That pink bird. He didn't beat me," Luffy repeated, "He wouldn't even fight. That guy made my nakama attack me! I won't forgive him!"

"P-pink bird?" The newest Straw Hat pirate's mind raced. What did he mean? Luffy was NEVER cruel to his crewmates, why would they turn on him? Then it hit her like a Haki-blessed punch to a World Noble's jaw. Pink bird… feathers… campy fashion sense… domineering attitude… puppetry… OF COURSE!

Boa Hancock's lips parted into a fearsome snarl. "How dare you profane my love's journey with your presence," she growled, "Doflamingo!"

"I'm gonna kick that guy's ass!" bellowed Luffy, but before he could leap up and race back up to the plateau, Hancock was in front of him, her outstretched hands inches from his muscular abdominals.

"NO! Er, I mean, no, don't worry, Luffy-kun. You have been grievously wounded—"

"I'm still game."

"Oh. Then, you have, errr, been traumatized by Doflamingo's trickery—"

"Are you kidding? That just makes me angrier."

"Oh. I see," Hancock murmured.

"Hey, don't worry, Hammock. I won't die," grinned Luffy as he started to sit up.

"No! Stay here and rest, my l-l-l-er, captain!" sputtered Hancock as she swiftly removed her shawl and draped it over him like a blanket, "Let me avenge your humiliation!"

And with that, Hancock placed the object she held onto her head and charged off, ignoring Luffy's protests. "Farewell, Luffy-chaaaaaaaan!"

Luffy sat there for a few minutes, taking in what the crew's "hostage" had just done. Then it occurred to him that something important was missing.

"She took my hat!"

Well, that's that. Hopefully it was only slightly fail.


End file.
